Crazy Time with Marik and Bakura
by Nicki The Shadow Queen
Summary: What happens when Marik and Yami Bakura get kidnapped and forced to participate in a talk show. YGOTAS references
1. Episode 1: Welcome to our show!

A/N: My first fanfic, no flames please!, just me, Alicia,Bakura, and Marik, answering your questions, and doing your dares. Review saying what you want us to do. This is Yami many Ygotas references.,

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing in this fanfic, but myself. I don't even own Alicia, she's my sister.

Alicia and Nicki: Welcome to Crazy time with Alicia and Nicki!

Marik: (quiet) Marik and Bakura too!

Nicki: Shut up!

Bakura: Why do we have to listen to you?

Alicia: *singsong voice* Blackmail!

Marik: What could you possibly have that wou- *sees pictures of being tortured.) Oh no!

Nicki: *whispering in Alicia's ear* Thank God for photoshop.

Bakura: What did you just say?

Nicki: Nothing Fluffy!

Bakura: Don't call me that!

Alicia: Shush you two…before I add to the body count!

Nicki is pulling bodies into small corner of room.

Marik: Um…

Nicki: I will cut you! * pulls several different knives from shoe* *Evil laugh*

Producer: *somewhere off set* Who let her have knives again?

Bakura: I'm beginning to like this girl.

Marik: But she kidnapped us!

Bakura: *watching Nicki run from security* But she has knives...most of all, she's evil, _very,_ evil.

Nicki: Hey, you should really get better security here. * All of the security are either dead in the corner, or cut*

Bakura: Impressive…

Alicia: Someone clear the bodies! That's 26 guards this week. *walking off stage*

Marik: *facepalm* I'm so confused.

Bakura: These two should join our council.

Marik: No, Its for boys only.

Nicki: You're cutting the lines pretty close, by even letting yourself in.

Marik: *SE* you!

Nicki: Love you too Marik! * goes back to cleaning her knives *

Marik: Bakura, there's rules!

Bakura: Screw the rules, I'm evil! (I just felt the need to put that in)

Marik: I will never understand you Kitty!

Bakura: Not a Kitty!

Nicki: Marik, Shut the frick up and let us in, I don't feel like hearing you argue. I have a horrible headache.

Alicia:*from backstage* Hangover…

Nicki: Possibly! (Melvin takes over)

Melvin: I challenge you to a children's card game! Not just any children's card game, but a shadow children's card game!

Nicki: No.

Melvin: Hug me!

Nicki: Never. *Melvin steps closer to Nicki*

Melvin:*whispering* Hug me…

Nicki: Touch me and you die. *Melvin attempts to hug her, Nicki takes a knife and cuts his hand, and twists his arm towards his back, all in one move* I will CUT you! Don't doubt my words. *Alicia walks in*

Alicia: Now your glomping Marik too?

Nicki: I was not glomping him!

Bakura: She was not glomping him!

Melvin: I think you were…

Nicki: Shut up Melvin! * flashing knife in his direction*

Alicia: Melvin, Leave, let Marik come back.

Melvin: Meh!

Alicia: You guys did realize there is an audience…*looks out to see audience on ground in shock* Or was.

Marik: Well….

Nicki: I see you're back, I need my knife.

Marik: But I don't have your knife. *Alicia points to his arm, where Nicki's knife is stuck* What the *SE* Nicki?

Nicki: Melvin tried to touch me, he's using your body, he got stabbed. So you got stabbed too.

*Alicia walks over to Marik, and lightly pulls on the knife*

Alicia: Its starting to come out.

Nicki: Move Alicia, your taking too damn long. * Pulls the knife out fast* I think of It like a bandage, you take them off fast to lessen the pain.

Marik: Oh Ra! *after a while of rubbing his arm, and Bakura's snickering* I normally soak my bandages in water first, to soften it so it doesn't-

Bakura: Oh Ra, you're even worse than Ryo.

Alicia: Okay, we're out of time! Get the audience to the dumpster!

Nicki: Why the dumpster, they normally go in the…..nevermind.

*everyone but Alicia stares at her like she's crazy*

Nicki: It's the truth. That's where they go.

A/n Be Back to check for reviews tomorrow


	2. Episode 2:There's a stalker on the loose

A/n: No reviewers.. but I did find some of my friends who watch Yu-Gi-Oh and Ygotas, they asked a couple of dares. All fake names and some made up usernames will be used for this, So if u see ur username, I meant no connection.

Alicia: You people need to review…We have nothing for our lovely friends here to do.

Marik: *Sighs in relief* Thank Ra you didn't review.

Bakura: Only reason they didn't review is because our host here, erm, Alicia, is a bloody idiot!

Alicia: Just shut up. *whispering* And don't kill the audience this time.

Little girl from somewhere in the audience: Mommy, I don't wanna stay…they're gonna hurt us.

Alicia: Hey, where's Nicki?*everyone looks around*

Marik: Why should I care?

Alicia: Bakura?

Bakura: And I would know where she is why?

Marik: You've been following her around for the past hour.

Bakura: No I haven't you insolent fool!

*Alicia points at screen*

Alicia: Roll the Backstage footage. *Cut to scene of Bakura following Nicki around, Nicki stopping to look back, as Bakura hides by the corner, finally Nicki goes into her dressing room and Bakura remains outside.*

*In video*

Extra: Are you lost or something? Bakura, your dressing room is down that way.

Bakura: Silence! *sends him to Shadow Realm*

Nicki *from in dressing room*: Who's out there? * peaks head out from door, as Bakura runs down hall.*

*Video Ends*

Bakura: That was not me.

Marik: Yes it was.

Alicia: *Makes a sign telling them to cut it out*

Bakura: No It was not.

Marik: Sure, just get back on topic, Where the *SE* is Nicki?

Nicki: * steps from out of shadows by stage* Right here.

*Everyone but Alicia stares at Nicki in shock. She is wearing a dark blue cloak, with 4 silver chain bracelets on her wrists.*

Bakura: How long have you been, uh, standing there Nicki?

Nicki: Since the intro. Why were you following me?

Bakura: *stuttering*

Marik: Yeah Fluffy, explain your stalkerishness to your girlfriend.

Nicki: Shut it Marik.

Bakura: On to the reviews…

Alicia: There aren't any.

Nicki: Well, I'll just find out myself…later…I have ways.

Audience: Oooh.

Nicki: Not like that! You people have sick minds! * Looking at Bakura, who was smirking slightly* I was expecting that from you, so this doesn't phase me. I'd rather you believe that, so when I do strike, you won't expect it. *Bakura just staring off into space, smiling.*

Marik: Well then.

Alicia: So first dare from a close friend of ours, Aaliyahtheguardian245,

_First, I just want to say, I like the idea, and If I could by any chance get some free tickets to your show…Well anyway, first thing, Bakura, you and Marik must vent your anger….Or fear, by singing a Lady Gaga song. Nicki and Alicia, do you two have Yami's and Hikari's, If so their names, and if you can, bring _

Alicia: What song you guys want to sing?

Marik: Well…

Nicki: No I'll pick…..Love Game.

Bakura: ! I will not!

Alicia: Yes you will, our reviewer demands it.

Bakura: Fine.

*music starts*

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Huh!

Huh!

I wanna kiss you,

but if I do then I might miss you, babe

It's complicated and stupid

Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid

Guess he wants to play, wants to play

A lovegame, a lovegame

Hold me and love me

Just wanna touch you for a minute

Maybe three seconds is enough

For my heart to quit it

*Marik Jumps in front Bakura*

let's have some fun, this beat is sick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

don't think too much, just bust that stick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's play a lovegame

Play a lovegame

Do you want love?

Or you want fame?

Are you in the game?

Doin' the lovegame

Let's play a lovegame

Play a lovegame

Do you want love?

Or you want fame?

Are you in the game?

Doin' the lovegame

Huh!

I'm on a mission

and it involves some heavy touching, yeah

You've indicated your interest

I'm educated in sex, yes

And now I want it bad, want it bad

A lovegame, a lovegame

Hold me and love me

just want touch you for a minute

Maybe three seconds is enough

For my heart to quit it

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Don't think too much, just bust that stick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

*Marik and Bakura*

Let's play a lovegame

Play a lovegame

Do you want love?

Or you want fame?

Are you in the game?

Doin' the lovegame

Let's play a lovegame

Play a lovegame

Do you want love?

Or you want fame?

Are you in the game?

Doin' the lovegame

Huh!

I can see you staring there from across the block

with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh

The story of us, it always starts the same

with a boy and a girl and a huh and a game

And a game (huh)

And a game (huh)

And a game (huh)

A lovegame!

Let's play a lovegame

Play a lovegame

Do you want love?

Or you want fame?

Are you in the game?

Doin' the lovegame

Let's play a lovegame

Play a lovegame

Do you want love?

Or you want fame?

Are you in the game?

Doin' the lovegame

Let's play a lovegame

Play a lovegame

Do you want love

Or you want fame

Are you in the game (Let's have some fun this beat is sick)

Doin' the lovegame (I wanna take a ride on your disco stick)

Let's play a lovegame

Play a lovegame

Do you want love?

Or you want fame?

Are you in the game? (Don't think too much just bust that stick)

Doin' the lovegame (I wanna take a ride on your disco stick)

Huh!

*music ends*

Alicia: Good job…that was great.

Nicki: Uh huh…Now as for your question, yes both Alicia and I have hikari's. Nicole, is her name. Now be warned, this is going to be weird. She's been in there since Halloween.

Marik: But it's friggin January.

Nicki: And, Alexa, has been in her soul room since July, so shut up. *Nicki blinks, her eyes widen, and her hair loses its blue color, it is now a dull black.*

Nicole: Um..Where am I? And who are these two?

Alicia: Damn, I guess I'll go too. * Alicia blinks, her eyes change to a bright green*

*Nicki appears beside Nicole but in sprit form.*

Nicki: Bakura, Marik, tell the girl where she is.

Nicole: And what am I wearing. *Reaches down to fix her shoe sees many knives* Oh my. *looks over to see Alexa* Alexa! Do you know where we are?

Alicia: No, just like you she has no clue. * appearing in sprit form*

Alexa: Wow. Where are we? And who is this?

Bakura: I guess I'll let my hikari out too. *Blinks as his eyes turn to a softer shade of chocolate brown, and his hair loses it's pointy ends.*

Ryo: Where am I? Bakura? *sees Alexa, and Nicole* Who are you?

Bakura: This is a boring show with only our hikari's. Marik, tell them where they are.

Ryo: Yes where are we?

Marik: Uh…um..*Melvin takes over*

Melvin: Hug me!

Alexa: Okay. *walks over to Melvin*

Alicia: Why would you hug him? *takes over*

Nicole: What's happening?

Nicki: Just shut up dumbass. *takes over*

Bakura: Guess I'm back too. *takes over*

Ryo: Oh bugger.

Alicia: Ok back to the sh-

Nicki: She scratched my knives. * hair returning to blue*

Alicia: As I was saying, on to the next review.

Nicki: I'll be back…*pulling out a knife.*

Alicia: Review from, Melody J.,

*Screams are heard*

Someone go check on Nicki.

Marik runs backstage.

Bakura: Why couldn't I go?

Alicia: Because who knows what you two would do alone.

Bakura: Can we turn on the backstage cameras?

Alicia: No Fluffy.

Bakura: Be aware I can send you to the Shadow Realm

Alicia: No you can't, because you know, Nicki would be mad that you sent me there…and she wouldn't like you.

Bakura: Fine, just turn on the bloody cameras.

Alicia: Sure. I wanted to watch anyway. *screen clicks on* *Nicki's face is hidden by her cloak, she is wiping a knife on someone's shirt, it is covered in blood. Marik runs in.

Marik: Nicki…what did you do?

Nicki: There was some man in my room, looking in my drawer, so I stabbed him….multiple times. Now get out for a second, I gotta change to my battle clothes, according to him, there are others coming for me. *Marik is still frozen looking at the body* Fine, since you wont leave. *Nicki walks over to her couch, takes off her shoes, walks over to her closet, and pulls out an outfit. *She begins to take off her cloak, and slides all of her knives out of her clothes and shoes.* *marik still standing there*

Marik: Stuttering

Nicki: What? I told you leave, by the time you let me change they'll be here.

*Marik finally exits room, and heads back to set*

Alicia: So thanks for the review. * looking at marik entering the set.*

Bakura: Where was she?

Marik: Um…Uh...I…I...

Alicia: You make no sense, use your words.

Bakura: Did she hurt someone? I assume that's _all_ that happened, am I right?

Marik: Uh…

Alicia: What did you do?

Audience: *gasp*

Marik: At least the audience are still alive.

*Nicki walks out, dressed in black cloak, with a pair of small black shorts, a sparkly black tanktop, and a ring of knives guarding her hand, instead of the 4 bracelets, she only wore one. And it was red.*

*everyone stares at her*

Bakura: Is that your battle attire?

Nicki: Yes.

Some guy in the audience: Well I would love to have battle with you!

Bakura: Quiet, you wanker!

Alicia: Erm…back to the questions. Fuck it, we're out of time. Bye, my time is up.

Marik: Can you give me a ride home?

Alicia: Sure.

*walk off set*

Bakura: So, what do you want to do? We have a whole day here in the set by ourselves…

Nicki: Not today Fluffy.

*Men burst through the door, running in*

Nicki: Guess these are the guys…he said they would come. Glad I changed.

Bakura: *Ryo somehow regains control* Who are you?

Nicki: Not right now, Ryo. Just stay behind me.

*Random fight sequence *

*All of them are dead*

Nicki: Ryo, why did you have to pick the worst time to show up? (A/N nothing against Ryo, I just thought it'd be the perfect time for him to show up.) *Ryo looks at her outfit, and faints* One of you from the audience, come down here, you have to carry Ryo for me, don't worry he's light. *points to random guy* *walks out of the set and to the dressing room*


	3. Episode 3: Where's Bakura?

A/N: Only one reviewer, take some cookies *Hands cookies to YankeeSampson* I'm on break right now, so I will probably be updating frequently. But I just had an algebra exam, so I'm kind of freaking out over what I got. XD Also, I have to study for the PSATs, hopefully, I'll still be updating. I'm not sure if all the random British-ishy words are correct, I went online and looked up some.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or Ygotas.

*Backstage* *Everyone crowded around Ryo, who is still unconscious.*

Alicia: What the hell did you do to him Nicki?

Nicki: Same thing I told you the last 50 times, nothing, some people came looking for me, right after you two left, and somehow Ryo got control, looked at me and fainted.

Alicia: Did you threaten him at all?

Nicki: No.

Alicia: Sure...Let's just hope he wakes up soon.

Marik: Don't we have to start the show soon?

Alicia: Yes, so one of us has to stay here, just incase he wakes up.

Nicki: Alicia should stay, I've been here all night, and I want to sleep.

Marik: Well if you're tired, why don't you just stay here and go to sleep?

Nicki: No, because I hope Ryo would have enough sense not to wake me up.

Alicia: You should just stay, you could sleep for a little while, but wake up before the end of the show.

Nicki: Ugh...Fine.

Alicia: See ya later...

*Nicki Cuts TV on to the show*

Alicia: Well, Nicki's not here today, due to some...uh..technical difficulties.

Marik: Technical? I thought it was be-

Alicia: Nope, technical difficulties! Yep those!

*Nicki Falls asleep*

(10 minutes later)

*Ryo wakes up, looks for someone, and sees Nicki sleep in a chair.* (A/N- Nicki Has changed her clothes, so Ryo won't faint again:) )

Ryo: Hello? *Reaches out to wake Nicki*

Nicki: I'm up. Stay here, I'll be right back. *Leaves room to go get Marik and Alicia*

Ryo: Ok.

*Nicki Arrives with Marik and Alicia*

*Ryo looks at Marik*

Marik: What?

Ryo: Are you camp?

Marik: What is he saying?

Alicia: Hmm...Dunno. Google it or something.

Ryo: Oh I feel dickey.

Alicia: What?

Nicki: Sick, he means he feels sick!

Alicia: Oh...Ryo, do you need anything?

Ryo: Do you do tea?

Marik: Tèa?

Ryo: Tea.

Alicia: Tèa?

Ryo: No, T-E-A.

Nicki: Tèa? She's not here.

Ryo: You three are duffers! I'll get it myself. *leave room*

Alicia: Marik...Google everything he just said.

*Marik googles it*

Marik: Camp...I am not!

*everyone leans over to see the computer/ Read the dictionary at the end *

Alicia: Yes you are.

*Ryo walks back in*

Ryo: There's a man out there, who wants us on set. Chivvy Along!

Nicki: What...

Ryo: As well, there is no tea out there.

Nicki: I told you she wasn't here.

*all head to set*

Alicia: Look at that we're back. Today is an audience question time.

Nicki: Yes, lets go with that.

*Thinking* Ryo:That girl reminds me of my yami.

Bakura: Sure, let's go with that.

*In real life*

*Alicia points to a pink haired girl in the audience*

Girl: My name is Olivia, and I have a question for Nicki, what types of knives do you have?

Nicki: Well, I have ma-

Alicia: You are not gonna tell her that, she's looks like she's only 9 or 8.

Olivia: I'm 14 actually!

Alicia:Well then.

Nicki: I don't see why I can't tell her, any time is good enough to know which knives to buy.

Alicia: No.

Nicki: Fine, I'm gonna go to sleep, I'm still tired from earlier. If any of you hear screaming, don't try and find me, that would be foolish. *walking out of door*

Marik: Something is really wrong with her.

Nicki: Heard that.

Alicia: Next question, um..you! *points to Yugi in audience*

Yugi: Yay! I have a super special awesome question!

Marik: Next question!

*Points to Tèa in audience*

Alicia: I guess she is here.

Tèa: Friendship!

Ryo: I'm scared.

Nicki: I don't care! *stepping into room* I couldn't lay down, all I can hear is you three talking and yelling.

Ryo: You! *points to Mokuba*

Mokuba: Well I want to-

Nicki: Shut up Mokuba. *points to Shadi*

Shadi: Jagshemash! My name is Shadi.

Alicia: This is a family show. *points to Mako in audience*

Mako: The ocean says yes.

Marik: Alicia, pick someone we don't *SE*ing know!

Alicia: That's all that's out there. The only other people who are out there are people from GX...I don't like them.

Yami*from audience*: Mind Crush!

Nicki: There's one out there, in the way back.

Marik: That's just Joey.

Joey: Nyeh!

Ryo: Why does he always make that sound?

Joey: Brooklyn Rage!

Nicki: Let's just watch videos I guess.

Alicia: Shouldn't we figure out how to get Bakura back...I mean obviously something is wrong, if he hasn't shown up, even in sprit form yet.

Marik: Eh...He'll find a way back.

Nicki: Yeah.

Alicia: How did you get control anyway Ryo?

Ryo: I'm completely gormless.

Nicki: I thought we had you momentarily cured of the Britishness.

Marik: Guess not.

Alicia: Well we are actually out of time, but us four will stay here and try to get Bakura back.

Ryo: But why? Do you not like me?

Alicia: We like you...

Nicki: You just don't make any sense.

Ryo: I haven't been out in forever, and now I have to go back?

Marik: If you stay I wouldn't be the only hikari on this show.

Nicki: No.

Alicia: Well Bye!

*Backstage*

Alicia: Anyone have any ideas?

Nicki:Not really.

Marik: Maybe we could try calling Bakura out.

Alicia: How did Ryo get here in the first place?

Nicki: You guys left, some people came for me, first I was talking to Bakura, then Ryo started asking questions, and he fainted.

Marik: Maybe we could make him faint again... *reaches over to hit Ryo on the head*

*Bakura takes over and grabs his hand*

Bakura: Marik, Ryo took over before he fainted. So why would me fainting again help? I doubt you'd be able to hit me hard enough anyway.

Alicia: I see your back.

Bakura: What about it?

Marik: How did Ryo get control in the first place?

Bakura: I have no clue.

Nicki: I don't know, I just hope my hikari can't do that.

Alicia: Another question, that you can answer Bakura, is why you never showed up, like in sprit form. We all know you can.

Bakura: I didn't feel like coming out, was that a problem? *Trademark Bakura Smirk, if you watch YGO you know what I mean lol*

Alicia: Our ratings went down fast, Ryo isn't all that entertaining, when it comes to a crazy show like ours.

Bakura: You should've just gotten Nicki to be crazier than usual.

Marik: I don't think that's even possible.

Nicki: It is, but anyway I was tired from watching Ryo all night while these two were out somewhere.

Marik: Sure you were.

Nicki: Yes I was. Honestly, I don't see why Alicia or Marik just couldn't watch him, I mean when they came back from their little outing…

Alicia: He's your boyfriend, *quietly* Aka Stalker *normal* So you should've stayed with him.

Nicki: Not my boyfriend, though he is a stalker, but not Ryo, just Bakura here.

Bakura: You loved it, just like any of my other fangirls would.

Nicki: Not a fangirl.

Alicia: Well now that Bakura's back, I'm gonna go to my dressing room.

Nicki: I'll be back, tomorrow, as long as I don't get caught, which is unlikely to happen. *Grabs Marik's arm* Come on, you're my hostage. *walking out of room*

A/N I kinda just made some random stuff up, because I have some sort of form of writers block. Great huh? We'll be back tomorrow with the next episode.

Definitions of Ryo words. XD

Camp- Someone who shows effeminate behavior.

Chivvy Along- Hurry up.

Do: Sell / make. "Do you do *sell* this?"

Duffer- Any person that is duff- duff meaning useless, junk, or something that doesn't do what it's supposed to.

Gormless- Clueless


	4. Episode 4: Truth or Dare?

A/N: Ooo. Today's topic is going to be Truth or Dare. Each cast member has 4 refusals, after those are used, they can't refuse the dares or questions. They must do them, or a punishment is picked by the readers. Hope you like today's episode! X3 Just saving Alicia from having to do too much of an introduction. Because everyone knows Nicki won't do it. Be prepared for some weird dares. I don't really like this chapter so flames are welcome

Disclaimer: I don't own the song I use, the characters, or the Sharpie marker.

Episode 4: Truth or Dare

Alicia: Hey everyone we're back again with a new episode. Today we'll be playing truth or dare. But with some different rules, each of us gets 4 refusals, once we use those up, we have to do the dares, and answer the questions, if we refuse, the audience can pick out the punishment for each of us.

Bakura: I am not playing this. *Nicki leans over and whispers in his ear* *He reaches up to grasp his hair* Not my hair!

Nicki: Yes your hair. *cast walks over to sit around a small table*

Marik: Can I go first?

Alicia: Sure…

Marik: Truth or Dare…Bakura.

Bakura: Dare.

Marik: I dare you to….hmm….I got it! I dare you to have a shot contest with Nicki and Alicia.

Bakura: That sounds eas-

Marik: Shots of soy sauce.

Nicki: I'm in.

Alicia: Sounds gross, but I guess I'm in too.

Bakura: Fine…

Alicia: Bring in the soy sauce! *Someone comes out with a tray full of shot glasses/ A scoreboard appears on the screen*

Nicki: Hey, these are mine.

Marik: Just start the friggin' contest already.

Alicia: Fine...Fine. Ready? *everyone takes first drink* *this goes on until Nicki has 14, Alicia has 12, and Bakura has 15*

Alicia: It's too salty…*dropping glass*

Nicki: You know what that made me think about….

Marik: What?

Alicia: It's probably perverted.

Nicki: Not this time.

Alicia: You still shouldn't say it.

Nicki: Meh.

*Goes on even longer until Nicki and Bakura are tied with 35*

Alicia: Okay, so we don't run out of time let's end this here with a tie.

Nicki: Okay. My tongue tastes like the inside of an eggroll now.

Bakura: Nicki, Truth or Dare?

Nicki: How did I know I would get picked…and dare.

Bakura: I dare you to…carry Marik and Alicia around the set 2 times.

Nicki: Fine. Just one time each though. Which one of you is going first?

Marik: What do you mean carry me? I don't think she can even lift Alicia, look at her arms, they're like twigs.

Nicki: Guess you're going first. *walks over and tosses Marik over her shoulder like a rag doll*

Marik: What the *SE*? How the *SE* is she *SE*ing doing this! *Nicki walks over and drops him next to Bakura/picks up Alicia*

Alicia: I expected this. *Nicki Arrives back to the circle and sits down*

Nicki: My turn…*evil laugh* Marik, Truth or Dare?

Marik: Dare.

Nicki: Just a second. Hey, anyone out in the audience have some ice cubes? *silence* Okay…bring out my ice cubes. *Person brings ice cubes out to Nicki* *ice cubes in bag, which Nicki rips a large hole in the top of* We will spilt this into to 3 parts, Alicia, Bakura and myself will take turns pouring these down your shirt, pants, or in your shoes.

Marik: I'm not allowing you or Fluffy anywhere near me with ice and knives.

Nicki: Okay, fine, I'll take out my knives. *empties pockets, Slides knives off wrist and out of shoes. Man hands Alicia a scanner* *she first scans Nicki with it*

Alicia: Nicki…

Nicki: It's not a knife…

Alicia: But it can be used as one.

Nicki: Fine take it…*Pulls out a small pair of scissors*not like I was going to try anything.

Marik: I still refuse.

Alicia: You just used one refusal you are now down to 3.

Nicki: You…Made…Me…Remove…All…My…KNIVES! *Jumps on Marik and shoves entire bag of ice (A/N Keep in mind this is like a 6 or 7 pound bag) down Marik's pants*

Marik: What's wrong with this woman!

~After Marik has changed his pants and warmed up his…erm…lower areas. I can't remember what I rated this as, so I'm just going to stick to that. ~

Nicki: Back to Truth or Dare, Marik, since everyone else already had a turn, and I assume Alicia doesn't want to sit over in that corner like the loser she is. So you have to pick her.

Marik: Alicia, Truth or Dare?

Alicia: Truth.

Marik: …Um. If you were stuck on an island with only one other person, who would it be?

Alicia: That's easy, Kaiba, he would have the money to get us off the island. *Kanye West's Gold Digger plays in the background*

Nicki: I'll be back. *leaves set to go backstage*

Alicia: Bakura, Truth or Dare?

Bakura: Dare of course.

Alicia: Okay, I dare you to…Um…I dare you to kiss the first person that walks into the room.

Marik: Hey, you! Bring me some water. *Producers and others backstage and on set shaking heads and warning them not to go*

*Nicki walks back in with a smoothie*

Alicia: Oh, this is going to be awkward…

*Bakura stands up and walks over to Nicki/ Leans in close to her, slowly closing his eyes*

Nicki: Bakura, what the hell are you doing?

Bakura: The dare….Uh…They dared me to kiss the next person who walks into the room.

Nicki: Well, don't touch me. *blows kiss* There, your dare is done. *Awkward silence*

Bakura: Marik, Truth or Dare?

Marik: Dare.

Bakura: You have to let Alicia and Nicki paint your toes, I mean I would help but I'm not going anywhere near those stinking meat chunks you call feet.

Alicia: We are painting them hot pink.

Nicki: Black…

Alicia: Ugh...fine. Hot pink and black. *Reaches over to take off Marik's shoe, his toenail's already have a shade of lavender lightly coating them*

Nicki: We're still painting them…they look horrible in purple.

Bakura: Face it Marik, you look horrible in purple.

Marik: But I wear it all the friggin time!

Nicki: And you look horrible all the time.

Bakura: You'd probably look even worse in pink.

Marik: Hey, *SE* you!

Nicki: Just let us paint them. *After they are painted, pink and black alternating over each toe.*

Alicia: That looks a bit better than it did before

Nicki: No it doesn't.

Alicia: Well it has to stay like that. *After a couple of dares, Marik has fallen asleep*

Alicia: I dare you to pull a prank on Marik, while he's asleep.

Nicki: Finally, a good dare…Anyone have a Sharpie?

Bakura: *pulls one out of back pocket* Here.

Nicki: Thanks. *Walks over to Marik, pulls off his shoes, and begins to write Alicia, Bakura, and Nicki on Marik's toenails and toes. She then does the same thing to his hands, only on his left hand, she wrote "Nicki was here."* Ok, that's done. My dare, is kind of breaking the rules, because it involves us all. I pick dare.

Bakura: Dare

Alicia: Dare.

Nicki: Okay, well we have to wake up Marik. *Bakura leans over and punches Marik on the arm*

Marik: Huh? What?

Nicki: Truth or Dare?

Marik: Dare.

Nicki: Okay, each time a dare or a truth question is refused, for the rest of the game, we each have to take off some type of clothing, Don't really care what it is. Until we are all down to our…Alicia?

Alicia: Down to underclothes, I guess.

Nicki: Ok. Until we are down to our underclothes, but instead of just keeping our clothes, we will pass them to the person next to us. Start!

Alicia: I'm not sure whose turn it really is, but I'll take it. Bakura, Truth or Dare?

Bakura: Dare.

Alicia:…I dare you to moonwalk across the set.

Bakura: Can't I just dance across the set? I can't moonwalk.

Alicia: Nope…Either do the dare or use a refusal.

Bakura: Refused.

Alicia: Okay, so how are we doing this Nicki? Are we passing it to the right or the left?

Nicki: I don't care you can pick.

Alicia: Left I guess.

*Everyone has shed some article of clothing, Alicia- Her shoe, Nicki- A sock, Marik- a golden band, Bakura- his jacket/Everyone passes, and Alicia ends up with Bakura's jacket, Nicki- Alicia's shoe, Marik- Nicki's sock.*

~Fast Forward/ Alicia now is only dressed in socks, her shorts and a small undershirt., Nicki only in her cloak, her knife sheathings and a pair of pants. Bakura in only his pants, and socks. Marik only in his pants, socks, and a couple of bands.~

Marik: Can we end this game now?

Alicia: Sure we're almost out of time. Everyone put your stuff in the middle, and we'll separate our clothes. Bye everyone! We'll be back tomorrow! *The cast grabs their clothes and walks off set*

*Marik sees batch of cookies on a table backstage, and runs over to grab them*

Nicki: Don't eat those…I made them….and they could send you to the hospital..

Alicia: What did you put in those?

Nicki: Um…Sugar, Chocolate chips, *quickly* Poison*normal* butter, and some other stuff.

Marik: Yeah…I'm not going to eat these.

Nicki: You should….

A/N- Guess what I found out? I went online, and checked my grade, and I got an A on my algebra exam! XD Be proud. I'll be back with another chapter tomorrow, I was thinking about posting 2 chapters in one day. I might be back with 2 for the price of 1! XD


End file.
